With the continuous development of TV sets toward intelligence and networking, people may conduct various operations, for example, watching movies and live programs, listening to music, and viewing pictures by installing related applications on a smart TV set. As important handheld devices in people's daily life, wireless communication devices play an increasing important role in people's life, by which people may also conduct various operations, for example, reading e-books, watching movies and live programs, listening to music, viewing pictures, browsing a web, and updating a microblog.
People may use smart TV sets at home and use wireless communication devices elsewhere. In many circumstances, an identical or similar operation may be conducted both on the smart TV set and on the wireless communication device. For example, a person, who watches a movie at home, may continuously watch this movie by his/her smart wireless communication device elsewhere. A person who listens to a certain a piece of music by the smart TV set at home, may continuously listen to a piece of music by his/her smart wireless communication device elsewhere. A person who browses a web at home may continuously browse the web by his/her smart wireless communication device elsewhere. However, synchronization between a smart TV set and a smart wireless communication device may be difficult. When a user, who is watching a movie by the smart TV set at home, needs to leave after watching half of the movie, and decides to continuously watch this movie by the wireless communication device elsewhere, the user may find the application for movies in the smart device, then search for the movie, start playing this movie, and manually adjust the progress to a same point of time as that of the smart TV set. Similarly, repeated operations may be conducted for a user who is listening to music, browsing a web or updating a microblog or the like. It may be difficult to find the location of the previous operation. As a result, the user experience may be affected.